To Live Again and Fight Together
by Illusions-chan
Summary: It was finished, or so they thought. Love had conquered the day. But evil has not forgotten and so the re-incarnated Seishi must unite, forgetting old rivalries, to defend their right to live and to love. Being rewritten as of 2011! Brand new!
1. Prologue I: Nightmares

**Prologue I: Nightmares**

It was painfully bright.

Yui flinched as she tried to adjust to the light in the room. Rapidly blinking, she caught sight of the heart monitor perched beside her, the IV in her hand, and her mother at the far end of the room.

As her sight adjusted, she started to catch snippets of a conversation.

"This is the third time, Mrs. Hongo."

"I know. It's getting worse, isn't it?"

That was her mother's voice.

"Has she confided in you at all?"

The doctor's voice, Yui presumed.

"No. I don't know how to get her to talk to me."

Yui cringed at how distraught her mother's voice sounded.

It had been five months since the final battle between Nakago and Tamahome, since Miaka had summoned Suzaku, since she had finally been saved. At first she had been so remorseful for everything that had occurred, but soon after, the nightmares and insomnia started. Yui's nights were spent either begging for sleep or screaming to escape the horrific visions that plagued her dreams. It had gotten to the point where she had begun to force herself to stay awake until she finally had to sleep and prayed that she'd be too exhausted to dream.

But two hours or less of sleep was taking its toll on the girl. She was pushing so hard that her body was just giving up on her.

And now she had landed herself into the hospital again, the third time in five short months.

Nothing seemed to bring solace the former miko. Her dreams were plagued with visions of war and death, and her own terrible actions. Every night, she'd wake up, terrified to fall back asleep and yet too tired to stay awake.

Yui's best friend, Miaka had tried to visit the girl. But the damage done to their friendship during the months in the Book had created a void between the girls that they didn't know how to bridge. Yui missed Miaka as much as Miaka missed her, but the guilt that plagued Yui nightly wouldn't let her seek comfort from her friend during the day.

The rebirth of Miaka's beloved also widened the void between the girls. Yui was truly overjoyed for her friend, but she feared Tamahome, or rather Taka's judgment and stayed away. The sad part was, though, that Taka desperately wanted to be friends with his beloved's best friend, but couldn't since Yui was so diligent in avoiding him.

"Have you considered psychiatric help?"

The doctor's voice broke Yui's reverie and brought her back to the hospital room.

Yui's mother stared at the doctor in surprise. Psychiatric help wasn't something she had even considered for her daughter. Perhaps she was old-fashioned, but she couldn't stomach the thought of sending her child to a shrink.

The doctor seemed to sense her reluctance and smiled softly.

"I don't mean an asylum or even medication. For some people, yes, that is the only cure, but I honestly think what Yui needs is to talk to someone. She's bottling up something inside of her and it's eating at her," he said emotionally. "I think if she was able to open up to someone, she could deal with whatever it is in a healthier way, rather than letting it fester as she is now."

Mrs. Hongo nodded. "I suppose."

The doctor smiled as he pulled out a card from his coat pocket. "I have a friend who specializes in behavioral therapy. He works with a lot of traumatized patients who have a hard time speaking to anyone else."

"Are the conversations with him confidential?" Yui asked suddenly.

Both her mother and doctor spun to face her. Her mother immediately rushed to her side and began to hover over her, pressing her hand against Yui's forehead and squeezing Yui's hand tightly in her own.

The doctor walked behind the elder woman, before facing the pale girl in the bed.

"Are the conversations with him confidential?" Yui repeated.

"Yes they are. He's bound by doctor-patient confidentiality like any other doctor," he explained. "However, if he feels that your life is at risk, either by your hand or someone else's, he can and will break it."

Yui nodded and then turned to her mother. Attempting to smile, Yui squeezed her mother's hand tightly.

"I'll talk to him, Mama."

Mrs. Hongo brushed her daughter's pale hair away from her forehead.

"Are you sure, sweetie?"

"Yes Mama. I want to."

"Okay," the woman answered with a smile as she drew her daughter into her arms. "I'll make an appointment immediately."

* * *

Yui shut the door behind her carefully as to not let it bang shut.

"Hello Yui."

The girl turned and bowed with a smile at the elderly man sitting on the corner of his desk.

"Hello Dr. Matsui."

The man smiled as he stretched a hand, indicating the girl to take a seat on the comfy chair by his desk.

"How are you feeling today?"

Yui looked straight at the elderly man. It was their third meeting and he had asked her the same question at the start of the previous two visits. This time, though, the girl chose to stare at the man, searching perhaps for strength that she needed him to have in order to accept his help.

"I'm tired," the girl finally answered, the first truly honest answer she had ever given him.

She waited for him to comment, and when he didn't, she continued.

"I'm worried about term-end exams and whether or not I can score high enough to take the courses I want for next year. I can't…" Her voice wavered for a moment, as the flashes from her dreams replayed before her eyes again. She felt the air leave her lungs abruptly as she remembered the dying faces of the soldiers from her latest night terror. The blood on the boy's face, not much older than herself, the lost glassy glaze in his sightless eyes, his hand still tightly clutching the heirloom sword by his side.

Yui clenched her hands tightly, willing herself to overcome her fears. "I can't concentrate on my studies," she finally finished. "It's like I can't shut my brain off."

"Have you thought about meditation?"

Yui nearly jumped at the doctor's voice and looked up at him.

"Meditation? Like chanting and communing with kami?" she asked, skeptically.

He smiled indulgently. "Well, that's one form. However, I was thinking something more along the lines of progressive muscle relaxation or diaphragmatic breathing. Progressive muscle relaxation is a very slow, controlled stretching and relaxing of each muscle of your body individually. While focusing so deeply on just your muscles, it gives your brain time to shut off and rest. Diaphragmatic breathing, on the other hand, helps if you're having a hard time drawing in air. You'd be taught how to breathe by relaxing and contracting your diaphragm instead of your chest, which will result in deeper, freer breaths. It helps when you feel like you're panicking to calm you down slowly without trigging hyperventilation. It also can help you calm down before sleeping."

Yui listened carefully as the man explained the theories behind both forms.

"Are they difficult to learn?"

To her surprise, he laughed. "Not at all. In fact, why don't we spend a few minutes right now on diaphragmatic breathing? Progressive muscle relaxation is a bit more complex and would end up taking the entire session."

"Okay," the girl agreed.

"Good, now close your eyes," the man commanded. "Relax your shoulders and stomach. You can even slouch a little in your seat," he added with a chuckle. "Now breathe in deeply. Imagine your lungs expanding all the way down to your toes and now exhale slowly. You can either exhale through your mouth or nose, which feels more comfortable to you."

Yui closed her eyes as the doctor commanded and tried her best to follow his directions. It was confusing at first, the feeling of pulling her stomach down while letting her shoulders slouch was the opposite of what she'd always been taught as a child; to sit up straight and hold her stomach in tightly.

As he commanded, Yui began to slowly breathe in and then out, using her lips to control the flow of air as she exhaled. She felt a bit silly, but to her surprise after a few minutes, she began to feel calm and centered. Opening her eyes, the girl smiled at the doctor.

"So how did that feel?" he asked with a warm smile.

Yui couldn't help the bubble of laughter that spread throughout her.

"I think I like it."

* * *

Yui shut the light of her desk and walked over to her bed.

After coming home from the therapy session today, she had attempted to do some cram school homework. To the girl's surprise, she had been able to complete not only the assignment for today, but also the assignment for the next day.

Sighing, she laid back and closed her eyes, trying to remember the instructions Dr. Matsui had given her about breathing. Carefully she began to breathe in and out, counting in French. Slowly, but surely, the girl fell asleep.

It had to be a dream. After all, Yui knew she only visited the capital of Kutou in her nightmares.

She was standing before a mirror, dressed in the priestess robes. Behind her, she could see Nakago's triumphant face, Soi's silent face, and Amiboshi's guilt-ridden face.

Her vision caught Amiboshi's eyes for one moment before the world tilted on its axis and she instead found herself back on the battle field where Kutou's troops had lead the invasion in Konan. She could hear the screams of the villagers, trying to escape as the soldiers ruthlessly cut down anything in their path. Tears streaked down Yui's face as she watched them light a stable on fire, the family caught inside doomed to die. Behind her, she could hear the cries of rage as soldiers from Konan began to break through the lines of their adversary.

Yui turned catching a flash of red in the corner of her eye and gasped in horror at what she was about to relive.

Her eyes focused on the enraged faces of the Suzaku Seishi as they raced to confront her Seishi. Yui stood, unable to even blink as Hotohori screamed and threw his blade at Nakago. She screamed out as she watched it enter Soi's back again, as the woman fell into Nakago's arms.

In that one moment, the woman's eyes locked on her and all Yui could do was stare into the grief of her Seishi's gaze.

"I'm sorry! Oh gods, I'm so sorry!" Gasping, Yui tried to pull herself away from the images before her. Gripping her sides, she kneeled on the bloody ground and tried to ignore the screams of death around her.

"Breathe in, all the way to your toes and breathe out," the girl recited again and again, trying to stop her tears. She shook terribly and yet, kept counting slowly.

To her surprise, a warm hand suddenly wiped the tears from her cheeks and then a warm pair of lips kissed her on the forehead.

"Sleep dearest, for I will guard your dreams from this moment on," was whispered in her ears and she knew no more.

* * *

"Yui, can you set the table?"

Yui looked up from her work and smiled at her mother. Ever since starting the therapy sessions with Dr. Matsui, Yui's mother had been constantly and staunchly supportive. The girl couldn't explain how grateful she felt for her mother's presence the past couple weeks.

Suddenly, Yui gasped as she remembered what day it was.

"Yui, is something wrong?" her mother asked, concerned.

"No Mama, I just forgot. I invited Miaka to lunch with us today and then to stay the night. Is that okay?"

Mrs. Hongo chuckled fondly at her daughter.

"Yes, her mother called about twenty minutes ago to say that she was sending some homemade wagashi along with Miaka."

Behind them, the doorbell rang as a sunny voice called out a greeting.

Mrs. Hongo smiled at Yui.

"I think that's our guest," she commented, nodding at her daughter to get the door.

She couldn't help but delight in the smile her daughter threw at her before she walked away.

* * *

Miaka sat down on Yui's bed and studied her best friend.

The other girl seemed to be healthier than before. She, of course, had heard about the therapy that Yui was getting and had been somewhat skeptical, especially considering the nature of what really happened to them both.

In truth, Miaka was both surprised and grateful to see the color back in her friend's face. She had been angry at first with Yui, but had gradually, with Taka's help, seen that her friend had been a victim of circumstances. Therefore, when she had tried to reach out to Yui and been rebuffed, Miaka admittedly hadn't taken it very well.

But now, her friend looked alive again, and Miaka couldn't be happier.

"So what classes did you sign up for in the new term?" she asked.

Yui blushed.

"I decided that I'm not going to head in a medicine field."

That shocked Miaka. Yui had planned on going into medicine ever since they had met each other in grade school.

"But Yui, what about being a doctor? I thought you wanted to join your father's practice."

Yui sat down in front of Miaka.

"I wanted to join the practice to make Papa proud, but now I want to do something that makes me proud. So I think I'm going to go into law. I'd like to help bring justice into the lives of those who deserve it."

Miaka looked at Yui for a moment and then smiled.

"Well I think you'll be an amazing barrister. And hopefully, you'll be there to help me set up my own little bistro someday."

Yui laughed.

"So you're heading the food and hospitality route?" she asked.

"Nope. I'm going to go into culinary arts. I think I want to be a chef," Miaka answered just as candidly as her friend did before.

Yui smiled.

"I think you'll like that. It's right up your alley, anyway," she teased with a grin.

Miaka gasped in mock-horror and smacked her friend with a pillow.

"Take that back, you tasteless fiend!"

Yui laughed dodging.

"Never! I will defend the throne of academia against daydreaming underachievers like you!"

The girls laughed as they danced around Yui's furniture as if they were little girls again, dodging each other's pillow projectiles and tackles. Their laughter echoed throughout the house, bringing a smile to both of Yui's parents as they sat, drinking their evening tea.

After a stunning tackle from Miaka had ended their pillow fight, both girls had calmed down to enjoy a late night snack of warm milk and wagashi.

Laying her head down next to Miaka's, Yui smiled as she caught sight of a feather in her best friend's hair.

"We should do this more often," she whispered.

Miaka smiled back.

"Definitely. Good night Yui."

"Good night."

As she drifted off into sleep, Yui recalled that she had forgotten to ask about Taka, but as warm arms surrounded her, she let it go and settled into the warm of her nightly dream protector.

"Good night dearest," was the last thing she heard that night, the same as every night since that first one weeks ago.

* * *

Notes on the text:

_Wagashi_ is a traditional confectionary served with tea in Japan. It's usually made of mochi and other plant based ingredients. Typically, wagashi is considered separate from Okinawan and foreign confectionaries.

* * *

_(A/N):_ Well damn. That is certainly longer than I was expecting it to be.

Anyway, welcome to the new version of _To Live Again and Fight Together_. I hope you've enjoyed this surprisingly long prologue and are interesting in reading the rest.

I started fiddling with the idea to write this story around the same time I started to write Snowflakes. The biggest reason I wanted to re-write this was because of the numerous plot holes, haphazardly attached transitions, and the constant swing between drama, action, and comedy. Honestly, I felt like the story was getting lost in my need to bring out each and every character, and because of that, I had lost sight of the plot and the point of the story.

To be frank, I felt like my writing style changed so much and I matured so much past it, that I couldn't stand all the issues with the old version. I especially wanted the plot of _To Live Again and Fight Together_ to stand out from _True Blue_, which is my other Yui centric story.

So I've started from scratch. Rather than re-vamping each chapter, I'm just writing brand new ones. This time around, I've written a detailed timeline with what I want to accomplish along with character descriptions so I know exactly where I want to go with the story. Don't worry, if you've read the old one, I'm definitely keeping a great deal of the ideas from the first version, but making it all into a cohesive story, rather than a jumble of chapters.

Hopefully, you'll enjoy this newly improved story just as much as the old one.

Let me know what you think!

* * *

Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Yuu Watase and Shogakukan Inc.


	2. Prologue II: Collegiate Life

**Prologue II: Collegiate Life**

Miaka carefully placed the last rice ball into the bento and smiled as she packaged it up.

"That looks really yummy."

The girl grinned as she glanced over her shoulder at her boyfriend. Taka smiled at Miaka, pressing a kiss on her neck before reaching to grab a leftover rice ball.

"Do you like it?"

Taka grinned as he stared into the dessert themed bento, with rice balls shaped into a slice of chocolate cake along with grilled tamagoyaki shaped into a banana split with three large scoops of ice cream.

"I love it," he answered, reaching to snag another rice ball.

Chewing on the snack, Taka watched as Miaka packed up the lunch before coming to sit down next to him. Smiling, the young man threw his arm around the girl. It seemed strange, but homely activities like this had him dreaming about the day they would get married. He had of course known that Miaka planned on continuing her education through high school, but Taka had been surprised when his girlfriend had decided to enter college. He had always assumed that they would get married as soon as possible and had been a little put out with his girlfriend's decision.

Now though, he was proud of the girl and her determination. It reminded him every day that Miaka wasn't any ordinary girl, she was a fearless miko and no one could control her.

The door slammed open, breaking his reverie. Rather than being irritated at the interruption, Taka stood up with a smile to greet the girl that had just run in.

"Ah, Taka! Hi!" Yui greeted as she ran past him into her room.

The girl quickly changed out of her workout clothes and into a sweater and jeans. She glanced at the clock and groaned. She was going to be late for sure.

Running out of her room, she headed for the kitchenette, where Miaka stood with a thermos, tamagoyaki, and a wrapped lunch.

"Is that for me? Miaka, you're the best!" she squealed in a rush as she grabbed the food and then ran over to her shoes, tugging them on.

Miaka laughed as her best friend began to devour the sweet omelet.

"Slow down Yui!" she warned with a grin. "I don't want you to have to explain to Pr. Yoshida why you missed his lecture again!"

Yui shot her a chagrined smile as she hurriedly swallowed.

"Don't remind me!" she answered with a shudder, remembering the previous horrific experience with the dour elder man.

Taka walked over to the girls, dressed in his jacket and shoes.

"Relax Yui. I'll give you a ride," he promised with a warm smile.

The girl looked up at him in surprise.

"Are you sure?" she asked worriedly.

"Trust me," he admonished. "I can easily drop you off and then go onto class."

Yui smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Taka."

"Don't worry about it," he said with a grin. "Anyway, you can hang out in the gymnasium after your classes and that way I can give you a ride back."

Yui gave the young man an exasperated look.

"Taka!"

"No arguing!" he commanded with a finger in front of her lips. "There is absolutely no reason for you to spend almost an hour walking when I can easily give a ride back, especially with all your books."

Yui blushed but nodded. It had been perhaps the hardest part of recovery for her, making a relationship with Taka. But to her surprise, the young man had been just as determined to create something. So they had started out slow in the beginning, while she was in high school with Miaka and worked up from there. It had been difficult at times for sure, but Yui's dedication and Taka's persistence had overcome the challenges and they now shared a friendship that sometimes seemed more like a 'big brother-little sister' relationship.

Standing, she grabbed her bag and waited as Taka kissed Miaka before nodding at her. Waving to Miaka, Yui ran to the stairs at the end of the hall.

* * *

Yui sighed as Pr. Yoshida finally finished his lecture and began to pack up his briefcase. While she enjoyed her classes, this class was very difficult for Yui to sit through due to the length. A hour and half of being lectured on feudal Japanese court systems was a bit more than even the studious girl could handle.

Grabbing her bag, the girl left the lecture hall and headed to the gymnasium as she had promised Taka she would.

"Miss Hongo!"

Yui turned in surprise to face another student. The other girl, a bit taller than Yui, smiled and bowed, holding out a sheaf of notes.

"Here are your notes. Thank you for letting me borrow them!" the girl cried, bowing again.

Yui smiled. "No problem, Miss Kondo. See you in next class!"

The girl bowed again and waved as she turned away. Yui laughed and carefully placed the notes into her bag. As she was pulling her hand out, her mobile started ringing.

Flipping it open, she answered.

"_Yui?"_

"Hi Tetsuya," she greeted warmly.

"_Hey, I'm sorry about this, but I have to cancel our date for tomorrow."_

Yui raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Oh?"

Tetsuya laughed weakly over the line.

"_I know. I do this too often, but I swear I'll make it up to you!"_

Yui laughed. "It's alright. I'll just get some extra studying done."

"_Ai, you really know how to make a guy feel guilty!"_ he moaned.

"That's what you get for canceling three times in one month!" she teased back.

He chuckled and apologized again before hanging up.

Shaking her head, Yui dropped the mobile back into her bag and continued on her way.

Tetsuya had asked Yui out almost immediately after the whole ordeal in the Book. Yui had said no at first, unwilling to attach herself to anyone and also, because she wanted to avoid Miaka; and dating Miaka's older brother's best friend was not the way to do so.

But the young man didn't back down. He would hang outside Yui's house every morning and walk with her to school. He'd wait outside for her after school and even accompany her to cram school. After quite a bit of cajoling, Yui finally relented and agreed to a date.

To her surprise, they had gone to an old arcade and spent the evening trying to beat each other at SNS and Sega Master games. They had finished the evening with Fish Ice Cream Wafers, one of Yui's favorites.

Since then, the two had been steady in their dating, even though Yui was too shy to commit to anything more than a few stolen kisses. But she was comfortable with that and glad that Tetsuya understood and never pushed for more.

After all, she had learned from the Book that true love isn't just physical affection.

* * *

"Come on guys!" Yui looked up as Taka's teammate missed the pass for the third time.

Taka, standing on the sidelines, was shaking his head as their coach started ranting at the other young man. With a laugh, Taka came over to the girl and sat down by her.

"We're going to have to make the Coach sit out soon or else his blood pressure is going to spike," he joked.

"That's not funny," the girl admonished with a grin.

Taka grinned back at her.

"So trying to finish all your homework before your big date tomorrow?" he asked lightly.

Yui rolled her eyes.

"Is there anything that Miaka doesn't tell you?" she asked sarcastically as the young man chuckled. "Well, no for your information. Tetsuya had something come up, so he called earlier and canceled. Guess I'll just have to make do with Pr. Yoshida's fifty page treatise on why feudal systems served us so well."

Taka frowned.

"That's not funny, Yui. I can't believe he canceled again."

Yui laughed.

"It's not that big of a deal, Taka."

The young man glowered.

"Yes it is," he bit out darkly.

Yui lost her joking smile and stared at her self-appointed big brother carefully.

"Why don't you like Tetsuya, Taka?"

Taka jumped at the question.

"I never said…" he began.

"You've never had to," the girl cut in dryly.

Taka sighed and pressed his face into his hands. He took in a deep breath and reached over, grabbing one of Yui's hand into his own. Yui watched him quietly as he fiddled with her fingers, thinking over his thoughts. Though it was a small gesture, it had always filled her with warmth at how tactile of a person Taka was. He was perfect for Miaka in that way, constantly open and never touch shy.

"It's not that I don't like Tetsuya," he finally began. "Okay, that was a lie," he amended with a laugh.

"I don't like him. I've never felt right around him. I don't like how he hounded you after the book. He should've respected your feelings and let you be. I don't like how he leaves you out on a string, waiting for him constantly. I also don't like that he isolates you. He doesn't like sharing you."

Yui frowned lightly at the young man.

"But what if he wasn't so relentless? Would it have been better for me to close myself off completely? How do we know if perhaps his pushing wasn't just another thing that helped me get better? And what guy likes sharing his girlfriend, Taka?"

Taka gave her an affronted look.

"Don't make that face at me!" she scolded. "You and Miaka are different. You know your love is the stuff of legends. You've never dreamt about anyone else. But Tetsuya is a regular guy. He's never been touched by a god or seen miracles happen. It's okay for him to be a bit insecure."

Taka sighed as he listened to Yui's argument. He twirled his fingers around hers, before squeezing her hand.

"I still don't like him. You may not believe me, but I don't think he's the one for you, Yui. A girl who is chosen as a Miko is not just any girl. She's special in ways that I can't even begin to explain. A regular guy isn't capable of being what she needs. Even I, as a former seishi, am constantly amazed by Miaka and by you; by your strength and your courage. You're amazing girls and you deserve only a man who can support you in every way. You need a man that's willing to see you not only as the greatest treasure he's been ever given, but also as his equal."

"And you don't think Tetsuya can do that?" she asked.

"I don't and I don't want you to set your heart on him. I know he's been good to you so far, but Yui, there's more than him out there. Don't settle for regular, Yui. I want you to have the best there is," Taka finished as he stood up.

Yui smiled at him as he kissed her on the forehead before rejoining the other members of his team on the gymnasium floor.

Maybe Taka was right. But as far as Yui knew, Tetsuya was a great boyfriend to her and so far, she had no reason to want anything else. After all, she had been the chosen miko of the god of war. What does a war god know about love?

* * *

Notes on the text:

Tamagoyaki is a sweet omelet that's made in layers and has rice vinegar, sugar, or soy sauce added to it. It's a common ingredient in bento (boxed lunch) because it can shaped easily for the theme of the bento.

Fish Ice Cream Wafer is an ice cream treat surrounded in a wafer that's shaped as a fish. It isn't fish flavored on the inside however. It's vanilla with an adzuki bean paste on the inside. You can find them in many Japanese markets all over the world now.

* * *

_(A/N):_ I know. You're probably wondering why there are two prologues.

It's because I felt like Yui's nightmares and her relationship with Miaka needed to be heavily emphasized, so I wrote that all together. It was important for me to tackle that first, because their relationship was the basis of the manga to begin with. For that reason, I almost felt like that wasn't a prologue, but a prequel. This prologue is more of an actual prologue because it starts to set the stage of the story from now on. Both girls are in college. You meet Taka and a bit of Tetsuya, and the exposition is set.

Now I just have to write the rest of the story!

Let me know what you think!

* * *

Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Yuu Watase and Shogakukan Inc.


	3. Chapter I: Everyday Living

**Chapter I: Every Day Living**

Ryo Chuin snorted as he flipped through a gossip rag, waiting in line at a newsstand.

The cover page was filled with large brightly colored words about random celebrities. He flipped to the center page which featured the cover article. It was talking about an actor who had starred in an American movie and now was nominated for many awards. The article was filled with both sycophantic praise of his performance and outlandish rumors about how the actor was planning on moving to Los Angeles and in a relationship with his award-winning costar.

"Reading about yourself again, Tomo?"

Chuin, or better known as Tomo to his closest confidents, looked up at the tall man who was smirking at him.

He grinned in response. "Apparently I'm dating Kandyse McClure this time," he quipped with a grin. "She's gorgeous and wonderfully sweet, but I don't think I'm her type. Nordic looking fellows like you however," he left off smirking.

"No thank you," the other man shot back.

Tomo grinned.

"Come on Nakago!" he teased. The taller man rolled his eyes in response as he flipped open his newspaper.

"And do you propose I would meet her? After all, she lives in Canada, doesn't she?" he asked dryly.

"You could always leave your boring old office and come along with me. I'm sure the industry would love to see your face again," Tomo offered.

Nakago sighed.

"I'm retired, remember? I don't model, I don't act. I am your agent and also an agent to many other people."

Tomo rolled his eyes. He had been nineteen when he had run into the elder man, newly twenty-two at the time. They had been cast for a denim advertisement. On the first day, the elder man had been silent and very professional on set, leaving an impression of aloofness.

Tomo hadn't been put off though. Within minutes after their first break, he had introduced himself to the young man and been surprised to find out that he was also Japanese, though with some Nordic ancestry. Gi Ayuru, as he had introduced himself, was a well known face in the foreign market and was slowly making his way into Japan, the opposite of Tomo.

Tomo had grinned at the young man's typically Japanese way of speech and managed to give him advice for breaking into the Japanese market while conning him into joining the rest of the crew for dinner and drinks that evening.

Since then, the two have been faithful friends, even with their memories of a previous lifetime. As Nakago once put it, "I remember that life time, but I don't know those people. I don't know that man. My name is Ayuru and I'm a 20th century young man with goals and hopes for the life time I live in. The past is the past and it can't change who I am today."

It helped that Nakago had such a strong personality, for after a few years of modeling and minor acting, he left the industry's frontlines to become an agent in the background, a difficult transition filled with lots of hardship. Tomo had been his first big client and that had solidified their friendship into a relationship of brotherhood.

It also helped that the younger man wasn't the slightest bit intimidated by his elder companion. In fact, Tomo's favorite pastime consists of baiting and teasing Nakago whenever he gets the chance.

"But what about a vacation?" he whined as Nakago paid for his newspaper. "You haven't gone anywhere in years!"

Nakago rolled his eyes at the younger man as they walked away from the newsstand.

"I don't have time. I've been looking over new contracts with for some younger idols and also at some advertisement spots for you," he explained.

Tomo groaned. "You're so boring. Like an old man."

"Ah well, this old man makes sure that you don't get screwed by the industry. Keep that in mind!" he replied back snidely.

Tomo sighed. "You know what, I need to find you a girlfriend," he declared, causing both men to stop in their path.

"What?"

Nakago turned to Tomo in shock, all smug confidence gone from his face.

"I'm serious. You need a girl to shake up the monotony that's your life," the younger man concluded with a nod.

"You've got to be joking," Nakago spit out after a minute before starting to walk again.

"Come on! Who do you like? I'm pretty sure you're not interested in those crazy fashion idol types like Hamasaki Ayumi or the overtly sexual types like Koda Kumiko."

Nakago studiously ignored Tomo as he mused aloud.

"Oh! What about Jea from the Brown Eyed Girls? You speak Korean, don't you?"

* * *

Miaka yawned as she entered the small kitchenette. Yui had already left for classes and Taka was busy all day, so she, who had the entire day off, was completely on her own.

She pulled out a glass and filled it with juice before walking over to the couch and sitting. Slurping it quietly, she studied the small flat she and Yui shared. They had moved in together after Keisuke had gotten engaged. Miaka had figured it would easier for her mother and Keisuke if there was more room, especially with a bride-to-be entering the picture. Yui had been hesitant at first, but managed to come around. The two had searched and hunted for months before finding a little rundown place not too far from the main campus. It was within their budget and the neighboring apartments were filled with either small families or elderly couples which made the girls feel safe.

Of course, it had taken a lot of work to fix the place up. It wasn't so cheap for nothing. With Taka's help, the girls had managed to clean and exterminate any unwanted roommates. Miaka couldn't help but chuckle as she recalled her own shriek when she found a rat in the bathroom. Yui and Taka had both burst into hysterical laughter at her face and still hadn't stopped teasing her about it, the brats.

She smiled as she looked fondly at the pictures hanging on the walls. One was her and Yui at their high school commencement, laughing in the camera. Another was her and Taka from the latest anniversary. Her favorite of the bunch was of Yui and Taka at Yui's birthday from a year ago. Their faces were smeared with day-glo paint, but the brightest part of the picture was their smiles.

Finishing her juice, Miaka stood and decided to go out. It had been a while since she had tried a new recipe. Maybe a trip to the store would inspire her.

* * *

Ryuunen shrugged his hair out of his face for the fifth or sixth time.

"I think I'm going to cut it," he announced after glaring at the wayward strands for a minute.

"Don't you dare, Nuriko!"

Ryuunen, or rather Nuriko turned to chuckle at the glaring young woman pointing a finger at him dangerously. She glared at him before dissolving into laughter, balancing precariously in a pair of gilded stiletto heels.

"Oh Soi, my heart, did I scare you?" he asked with a mocking smile.

She swatted him as he walked by her.

"I should just let you cut it and then laugh when you realize how terrible you look without it," she threatened as she made her way over to the swivel chair and sat down. He grinned at her as he hit the light for the table and took a look at her face.

"Thankfully, I'm not going to drown you in make-up today," he commented with a grin as he picked up a moist towelette and wiped down her skin. "Just smoky eyes and pink lips."

"Yay!" Soi cheered with a grin. "Though I'm glad it's you here, anybody else would've smothered me in kohl," she laughed. "Now, now, Kean. Don't argue. My magic is simply the best!"

Nuriko chuckled at the young woman's spot-on imitation of one of his contemporaries.

"Twisted," he teased. "Such a horribly mean little model!"

Soi laughed back. "Who did I learn it from, oh enlightened one?"

The two shared a glance before laughing again. Nuriko had met the young girl, barely seventeen, at a small restaurant where she had been waiting tables. While physically stunning, it was her warm demeanor and sense of humor that had him coming back again and again. When he had later heard about a make-up brand searching for a new face for advertisements, he had recommended the girl. That one recommendation had taken the girl from practically poverty to a strange life of constantly being on the move, plied with all sorts of gifts and monies, and under harsh scrutiny.

However, to Nuriko's delight, she hadn't lost a bit of her warmth, even after regaining her memories of previous tragic life. She had come back to Japan after being in Paris for ten months and the first thing she had done was to throw her arms around him in a gigantic hug, shouting "I missed you!"

Years later, he still felt like a proud mother to the now young woman with the sparkling laugh.

"Tell me you're free after this," she begged as he drew a thick line of black at her waterline with a kohl pencil. "I really want to see the American movie starring Ryo Chuin and you're the only person who speaks English well enough to see it with me."

He chuckled.

"You have such a crush on him!"

She laughed back.

"I've always liked him. He was so polite to me, you know, when we worked together. It was only my second job and I was so scared to work with another model, and yet, he was an absolute gentleman throughout. He talked to me, made jokes to make me feel more comfortable, even gave me advice on how to survive," she commented with a shy smile, remembering the kindness the man had given her.

Nuriko chuckled.

"I still say you like him," he teased.

She snorted.

"No thanks. He's more your type anyway, that pale fresh face and dark coloring. I think I'd be too intimidated to be with a man so much prettier than me! I mean, have you seen the man's skin?"

Nuriko laughed with his entire chest at the comment, a mental daydream of said man's face popping into his head.

"What about Gi Ayuru?" he asked after calming down. "I thought you had a crush on him?"

"Nuriko!" the young woman squealed in horror. "I was seventeen at the time. Okay?"

He grinned mischievously.

"Okay sweetheart, I guess I won't comment that you still have that magazine clipping of him in your day planner."

He nearly came undone at the choked gasp she gave in response.

* * *

Xing-shu gasped as the path before him was blocked a falling column. The smoke was rising higher and higher, and he was gasping for air.

He turned around and tried to head in another direction to get out of the inferno. He could hear his manager screams, along with the set directors and dancers.

It was supposed to be just a rehearsal for his first concert in Tokyo. When and how it went wrong, he wasn't sure. All he knew was if he didn't get out soon, he wouldn't be having a concert in Tokyo, but instead a funeral.

All of sudden, the set wall in front of him crashed aside as a man in a firefighting uniform broke through.

"You alright?" he yelled from behind his mask.

"Yes!" Xing-shu called back.

"Come on!" the firefighter called over, reaching into his pack and pulling out a flame resistant blanket. He wrapped it around Xing-shu and then threw the unsuspecting singer over his shoulder before heading out the way he had come.

Xing-shu clutched the man weakly, out of breath and boneless with the relief of being rescued. He felt the burning embers come near him, singeing his hair. The smell of burnt paint reeked in the air and he coughed trying to clear his lungs. The man kept moving at a steady pace, each step purposeful as he moved to safety.

As they reached away from the fire, yells broke out. Xing-shu could hear his manager screaming his name over the wails of the dancers and costumers. He groaned as the man set him down on a gurney and ripped his protective mask off.

Xing-shu nearly fainted as he caught sight of the man's bright red hair.

"Tasuki?"

The man took one look at him, wide eyed with surprise.

"What did you just call me?" he started to ask, but by then Xing-shu knew only the blackness of limbo.

* * *

Yui yawned as she slumped in her seat. It was her last class of the day, finally, a recitation period for a court literature class she had had earlier in the day. The young woman sighed as she propped up her head with her elbow and watched the room fill with her classmates. Yui enjoyed her courses and was happy with school, but she missed her bed more than anything after being in classes all day. At least she didn't have to go to cram school anymore, the young woman mused as she flipped open her notebook.

"Are you saving this seat?"

Yui jolted up and looked at the young man—no boy staring at her. It took her a minute to process his words before she shook her head embarrassedly.

"No, no. Please, go ahead. I just really need a nap it seems," she added with a weak laugh.

The boy smiled at her as he placed his bag next to hers and sat down.

"I really liked your presentation from last section. I thought it was very innovative," he started, startling her.

Yui turned and faced the boy again.

"Thank you-?" she left off, confused.

"I'm Ou Doukon," he introduced. "Or perhaps, you'd prefer to call me Chiriko?"

Yui's jaw dropped open as her arm fell away from the desk.

"I'm sorry?" the young woman asked.

"It's a nickname," the boy explained. "My mother told me I started calling myself Chiriko when I was very young and it just stuck. I honestly don't know where it's from, but it's always been natural to me."

The boy then flushed at the shocked look on Yui's face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ramble at you like that. My friends always scold at me for going off on tangents."

To her surprise, the young woman found herself relaxing and laughed.

"You know what, it's okay," she interrupted, reaching out her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Chiriko."

The boy smiled as he took her hand in return.

"So would it be strange if I asked you what you thought of our professor's quip on the degeneration of modern day court literature?" he asked shyly.

"Only if you find it strange that I actually could and would spend ten minutes ranting on said subject," Yui returned with a grin.

* * *

Shun'u walked into the ER shyly, dodging nurses and interns as he made his way over to the main desk. He wanted to see that singer again, to find out if the man had been just hallucinating or whether he had really known the name 'Tasuki'. Setting his heavy firefighting jacket on the counter, he waited for the receptionist to finish her call.

"Can I help you?"

Shun'u turned at the voice and blinked as he stared at a chin. Lifting his eyes, he found himself staring at a very tall and handsome man that was shockingly familiar. His jaw dropped open and without even noticing, the firefighter whispered.

"Mitsukake?"

The taller man's eyebrows shot up exponentially before grabbing Shun'u's arm and dragging him away from the main desk and into a small examination room.

"Mitsukake, is that you?" the firefighter asked again.

"Who are you?" the man asked with a deep frown.

Shun'u found himself stuttering as he studied the man before him. It just had to be the warrior he remembered because the man before him had the same dark eyes, cropped hair, and muscular physique under his powder blue hospital scrubs. Grinning like a fool, Shun'u ripped off his baseball cap, revealing his bright orange hair.

"Who do you think I am, ya ass?" he asked with a toothy smirk.

"Tasuki," the doctor breathed out heavily, his eyes with surprise as the redheaded firefighter tackled him in a bear hug. "How?"

The firefighter grinned. "I have no clue, but damn, it's good to see you! And you're a doctor too. I should've known," Tasuki crowed as he clapped his hand heavily on the taller man's back.

"And you are?" Mitsukake managed to ask between coughs.

"A firefighter."

The doctor raised his eyebrows at the younger man.

"I suppose it is better that you're putting fires out this time," he quipped with a smirk.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

* * *

Sighing as she sat down on the bus, Yui leaned her head against the window and slumped deep into her seat. She was exhausted, not just physically, but mentally as well. Her brain was still stumped with meeting the boy, Chiriko. She didn't know whether to laugh, cry, or run away screaming. Sure, she had managed to calm down in the recitation as to not cause any commotion, but away from it all now, she could still feel the fear and uncertainty. Realizing she needed a change of pace, Yui reached to grab her phone when a young teenage boy fell into her with a loud 'oof'.

"Ai, forgive me! Are you alright?" the boy asked, grabbing Yui's shoulders as he straightened up.

"Yes, yes," the girl responded as she pushed her hair out of her face and sat back up. Looking up, Yui was struck by the boy's smile.

"Oh my gosh! You're Hongo Yui," he exclaimed with a smile, taking the seat next to her.

Yui raised an eyebrow at the boy in surprise.

"Yes. How do you know…" she began.

He laughed, holding out his hand amiably.

"I'm Cho Takumi. I go to Jonan Academy. You were my mentor when I applied," he explained.

Yui blinked, trying to place his face as he spoke. She vaguely remembered mentoring younger students during her time at the academy, but the boy's face wasn't ringing any bells in her mind.

"I'm sorry," she began. "I just—I don't really recall any of the students I mentored."

Rather than getting upset, Takumi laughed.

"I'm not surprised. I heard you had to mentor twice as many students as anyone else because one of the other mentors had dropped out."

Yui nodded with a smile, realizing the boy's memory was right.

"Yeah," she agreed with a laugh. "But how did you recognize me?"

He suddenly blushed, making the blonde stare in wonder.

"I actually had a crush on you and pretty much followed you throughout school like a demented puppy," he admitted, making Yui's jaw drop open. "I was pretty heartbroken when I found out you had a boyfriend, you know?"

He then grinned again at Yui's dumbfounded expression.

"Don't worry. I'm not stalking you anymore or anything. I actually was coming from the university examination application drop off and saw you getting on. So I figured it was a touch of fate and I might as well say 'hello'."

Feeling her brain spin for a minute, Yui grabbed onto the first thing that popped into her mind.

"It's a 'twist of fate', not a 'touch'," she corrected before she could stop herself. Realizing what she just said, the blonde colored and began to stammer out an apology.

Takumi's laughter stopped her short.

"Yui-sempai, may I call you that?" he began. "I think we should become friends. In fact, do you want to go and get a bite to eat with me? I know this great little truck nearby that sells the best crepes ever," he offered with a grin.

Feeling a bit off balance and yet utterly amused, Yui smiled.

"Why not? As long as you're buying, Takumi-kun?" she asked, reaching for her bag. The boy grinned back at her.

"Only if you treat next time, Yui-sempai."

The blonde laughed and nodded as she followed the boy off the bus.

"So tell me, Yui-sempai, you don't still have a boyfriend, do you?"

_-TBC-_

* * *

_[A/N]:_ Argh. I can't stand that last scene, but I'm sick of fighting with it.

Hello and welcome to the new version of chapter one. As you've seen, the older chapters have gone down. Don't worry, I'm uploading them onto my LJ as we speak (the link is in my profile), so they're still there for any curious souls. Here in chapter one, we still have all the characters as the first, but this time, I tried to get their identities out in the open as soon as possible. I think I've introduced everyone expect for a few of the Seiryuu seishi.

This chapter is pretty slow, mostly dialogue. But I hope that it will set a good stage for the rest of the story. The only part, besides the last scene, that I felt apprehensive writing was the first scene and the celebrity names used. I haven't been keeping up with Japanese pop culture, so I felt like I was really shooting in the dark. Darn Kpop, why are you so addictive?

Well, let me know how you feel about this one. Thanks for reading!

_P.S._ Bonus points if anyone recognizes who Kandyse McClure is. _(Without googling her!)_

* * *

Fushigi Yuugi belongs to Yuu Watase and Shogakukan Inc._  
_


End file.
